


Falling over

by Llyan



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llyan/pseuds/Llyan
Summary: 妄想作想试试日轻的风格…好像蛮失败的
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Kira Izuru
Kudos: 1





	Falling over

修兵抱着手臂杵在技术开发局的走廊里，勉力维持着环绕在身体周围的低气压，暗中却觉得自己实在愚不可及。来往的研究员看到他都显出惊讶的神色，僵硬地抛来一句“桧佐木副队长”，然后像是躲避瘟神一样匆匆离开。  
虽说自己确实是故意摆出吓唬人的样子，但现在看来好像做得有些过分，如果有哪个人格外好事，捅到涅队长那里，搞不好反倒会弄巧成拙。  
不过以涅自傲的程度，想必不会主动来找一个副队长的茬…虽然他学会卐解的消息应该已经传开了。  
脑袋里缠绕的念头反复了一阵，也不知过了多少时间，对面房间的门打开了。修兵立刻放开双手，向前走了两步。  
吉良回头冲着房间里面说了句什么，得到回复之后便带上了门，抬头看了他一眼，就沿着走廊向外走去。  
难道凤桥队长陪他来的时候，也是这样子吗？修兵一边想着，一边跟了上去。  
“其实前辈不必来的，这只是例行检查而已。”踏出技术开发局大门的时候，吉良淡淡开口。  
“我最近也不是很忙…”除了需要处理队务，四处取材，外加不时造访流魂街…他确实很不擅长编谎。  
“上一次队长来的时候造成了些不愉快，如果换个副队长，事情反倒能简单一些。”吉良朝他偏了偏头，却还是面无表情的样子，“至于为什么拜托到前辈头上，大概是因为你不会拒绝人吧。”  
“呃。”修兵一时语塞。  
其中关窍，吉良推测得八九不离十，但他并不觉得自己答应下来，只是为人太热心的缘故。  
要说的话，可能是自从毕业前那件事之后，他就暗自把这三个后辈当作了某种个人责任。现在阿散井和雏森都过得不错，至于吉良…  
“啊，不过我确实不太喜欢技术开发局。”这句话本该是腹诽，不知怎么竟开口说了出来。为了避免被误会，他又赶忙补救，“但是陪你来也…”  
“我能变成现在这样子，也是拜涅队长的技术所赐。”  
这是平铺直叙，完全没有任何感情波动的一句话。好像对于“现在这样子”，既不见得满意，却也不觉得有什么好抱怨的，只是当作事实来接受。  
总该有更好的方法的，修兵下意识地握了握拳。似乎看穿了他心中所想，吉良又以同样淡漠的语气接了下去：“死的人太多，只是稍微扳回一点平衡罢了。”  
这种解释，修兵先前听阿近说过。当时他脱口而出了一句“全是借口！”，音量大到让阿近皱眉。  
可现在，他却什么也说不出来。听到吉良被救回来的消息时，他曾经由衷地感到开心，但那时他并不知道，会是以这样一副姿态。  
然而他又能和谁争辩呢？三界的平衡绝对不能被打破，这正是他们存在的意义。修兵不由想到，当时也是吉良最先察觉，十二番队为了维持平衡竟去屠杀平民。或许他对死神的罪，比谁都了解得更清楚。  
可他却并没有像东仙队长那样，憎恨死神…  
想到这里，修兵叹了一口气。  
“所以说，作为其中的一个受益者，我完全有理由陪你来嘛。”  
这句话总算在吉良那里引起了些许反应，他停下脚步，转过身看着修兵，清澈的蓝色眼睛，却让人怎么也看不透。  
“请不要这么想。”  
平淡的语气让人分不出是请求还是要求，也意外地没有给出任何解释。说完这话，吉良又转过身继续走路，好像刚才什么都没有发生过一样。

◆

之后便是一路无言，直到两人走到九番队的门外，远远听见白和拳西又不知在争吵些什么的时候，修兵才叫住了曾经的学弟：“晚上一起来喝酒怎么样。”  
“找恋次就好了吧。”  
“阿散井那小子说是要去陪朽木家的小姑娘呢…真是不够义气。”  
果然一旦扯到女人，事情就会麻烦起来…想到这里，修兵为难地挠了挠头，吉良一言不发地盯着他看了片刻，直看得他心里发毛。  
“桧佐木大哥是需要我来做挡箭牌吧，除了松本小姐，晚上还有谁吗？”  
“啊…”我有这么好猜吗？“还有射场先生…是要当队长的人了啊。说来他明明也很耿直，为什么从来都不会被捉弄…”  
他看到吉良嘴角微微动了动，脸上飞快地掠过了或许可称为微笑的影子的表情。  
“因为松本小姐知道前辈只是表面耿直而已啊。”  
“喂，什么叫…”  
虽然好像遭受了莫名其妙的侮辱，但能让他流露出一点情绪，倒也值了…修兵这么想着，颓然地吞下了后半句的质问。  
“你们出发的时候通知我就好。”  
这就算答应下了。

◆

额头被什么东西砸了一下，紧接着是纸团掉在桌子上的轻响，本来当作背景音的九番队超级副队长的声音突然因为近在咫尺而变得极富侵略性：“咦！原来修兵也会在工作的时候开小差？”  
虽说是走神的缘故，但不知不觉间，他的警惕性居然降到这么低了。  
定了定神，还在想该怎么应付过去，却听自家队长在一旁懒洋洋地接了一句：“是在想楼十副官的事情吧。”  
难道今天他周围的人都学会了读心术吗？修兵感到一阵挫败，只好点点头。  
“要说的话，他的情况和我们有点像。”  
“诶？”修兵不由一愣，不知道他口中的“我们”指的是什么，看到白在一旁“嗯嗯”地附和着用力点头，这才明白过来。  
是在成为了不自愿的实验对象这个意义上啊…  
“原来如此，所以凤桥队长才…”  
陪同下属去做身体检查，自己不能去的时候还费心拜托其他队的人，简直就像在大声宣告“我不信任十二番队”。虽说作为队长有照顾队员的义务，但做到这地步，以那个爱好艺术远多于公务的队长的性格而言，不免令人感到意外。但如果说是因为类似的经历而格外在意，也就解释得清了。  
“啊，算是吧。不过楼十也确实很中意他现在这个副队长嘛，说是缪斯呢，啧，艺术什么的，我是不懂了。”  
确实是很肉麻的说法…修兵暗自想到。  
”嗯，确实很难懂，两个人都是啊，”白一边说着，一边一屁股坐在了拳西的桌子上，修兵看着被她压住的、他不久之前才放过去的公文，不由感到异常悲痛。“但修兵之前和那孩子不是关系还不错吗？”  
如果是指经常有工作上的来往、以及偶尔会去一起喝酒…  
“吉良办事很可靠，有时也会说一些很有趣的话。”  
不，与其说是有趣，不如说是太过犀利，以至于让人毫无抵抗之力。只要矛头对准的不是自己，看到别人在语言上被单方面虐杀，确实很有趣。可如果被按在地板上摩擦的是自己，趣味显然就会少得多…修兵心有余悸地想到。  
“除此之外好像就没什么特别的…”  
而且那也都是在大战之前了。  
“这样嘛，”白若有所思地嘟起嘴，“说来修兵好像和所有人都差不多的样子，果真是没朋友啊。”  
“喂！”修兵不由有些怀疑，自己今天早上出门的时候是不是迈错了脚。然而彻底击溃他防线的还是曾经的偶像、现在的上级轻描淡写的一句话：“白，快点道歉，不然他又要哭啦。”  
…上一次明明是一百多年以前了，为什么还会被拿出来说事啊！  
完全无视了修兵悲愤欲绝的表情，房间里另外的两个人又自顾自地继续起了之前的话题。  
“这下麻烦了…本来以为能多打听一些事情的，早知道就不答应楼十了。”  
“六番队的那个红毛小子呢？平子的副队长好像也是他的同学？”  
“因为是同学，所以更是什么都不会对楼十说！果然白你是傻的吧…”  
“我只是在认真思考嘛！”  
虽然是荒腔走板的对话，但修兵还是大概听明白了来龙去脉。看来三番队的队长担心下属，却不知道怎么沟通，只好采用迂回战术，希望从吉良同是副队长的朋友那里寻找突破口。  
——但这事怎么会突然落到自己头上呢？  
果真是因为不擅长拒绝吗…  
“话说回来”，正在怀疑人生时，拳西打断了他的思绪：“别的可以慢慢再说，你觉得他接受自己现在的状况吗？”  
“接受…状况？”  
“这有什么难理解的吗？我可是用了很久的心理建设，才能在战斗的时候使用假面的！”白突然有些生气似的吵嚷道，还用力敲了敲桌子。  
“啊…抱歉。”  
虽然拥有了更强的力量，但因为那是被迫得到的，用起来难免会有隔阂。这倒是很好理解——毕竟他一度连自己的力量都无法接受、出了名的与斩魄刀关系紧张。  
修兵想到吉良谈起现状时那种疏离的态度，顿时感觉胃扭成一团，另一段记忆也浮上来。  
之前他为了撰写大战的报道，曾经采访过目击了吉良与那些从天而降的怪鸟战斗的队士。据他们所说，三番队的副队长令人惊讶地采取了类似十一番队那般激进的作战方式，所有行动都旨在最快地斩杀敌人，几乎丝毫不在意自己会受伤。他好像是立刻就懂得了该如何在战斗中充分利用那被改造得格外坚韧的肉体。  
“在我看来，他接受得未免太快了…”修兵皱着眉，有些苦恼地说。  
“这样吗。”拳西若有所思地应了一句。“也算是有用的情报了，看看楼十怎么说吧。”

◆

“射场先生果然是最后到的…”  
修兵低声自语道，在居酒屋的门外停下脚步，向里面看去。乱菊一手撑在背后，微微仰着身体，另一只手懒洋洋地理了理散落的头发，鲜亮的颜色在略显昏暗的灯下仍是散发着令人惊奇的光彩。相比起来，背对着门口的瘦削身影却像是要消失在充斥着各式杂音的空气中一样。  
桌上已经摆上了杯碟和酒瓶，两个人不知在说些什么，乱菊正夸张地笑着，随意地扭了扭头，向门外瞥了一眼，看到他之后睁大眼睛挥了挥手，又继续捂着嘴笑起来，这次却似乎带了几分恶作剧得逞的意味。吉良稍稍侧过身，却没往这边看。  
他好像能猜到，之前那两个人在说些什么了。三番队的人果然很恶劣…在心里暗自下了这样的结论后，他梗着脖子走了过去。  
“哎呀哎呀，你不会是故意迟到吧。和我独处有那么可怕吗？”  
修兵有些哀怨地看了吉良一眼，后者却像一切都与己无关似的低着头，只是向旁边挪了挪，腾出位置来。  
“我有工作…不是谁都有那么靠谱的队长。”他象征性地抵抗了一句，觉得自己的语气实在没有什么说服度，于是又岔开话题：“射场先生近来都很努力…”  
“开什么玩笑，不努力怎么行，我甚至梦见过搞砸了就任仪式，被狛村队长训斥的场景啊！”  
中气十足的声音从背后传来，在座的三人都将视线移了过去。论及实力，眼前的男人未必是最出众的，但单凭他仍然坚定地追随着先代队长的意志，就足以使他成为下一任七番队长的最佳人选了。  
至今回想起与狛村前队长一同作战的场景，修兵仍然能感受到一种不可思议的安定感。  
“所以说射场先生也是偷偷修炼成了卐解，真过分。”乱菊自己倒了一杯酒一饮而尽，托着下巴拉长了声音说。  
什么叫“也”…修兵无奈地扶着额头，添满了桌上另外的三个酒杯。  
“小伊鹤刚才还在说，他现在喝酒完全不会醉，我总觉得不太相信呐…”  
“请别拿那种称呼来侮辱我了，松本小姐，还有千万要量力而行哦。”  
“喂喂，你说什么呢，不要看不起人呐。”  
——听着射场先生豪迈的嗓音和乱菊姐爽朗的笑声，修兵突然有了一种世界已经重回正轨的错觉。

◆

“…变成僵尸真的很糟糕！”  
不知什么时候，谈话又拐到了一年多前那场惨烈的大战上。乱菊不悦地摇了摇头，但看得出她已逐渐走出了阴影。  
“松本小姐有那时候的记忆吗？”射场面色凝重地问。  
“完全不记得自己做了什么，只是能意识到我在做一些违背自己意愿的事情，也真是奇怪。”  
“这样啊…”  
被那个满口是“爱”的灭却师操纵却完全是另一种体会。修兵迄今仍清醒无比地记得，冲向朽木队长时，以为自己死定了的恐惧；以及被拳西队长击飞之后肋骨断裂的疼痛。  
“不记得也好…虽然最恼人的地方是一样的。”他低声评论道。  
身体不再属于自己，那种失去自主权的恐惧，在心灵上留下的创伤是无可比拟的。  
想到这里，修兵不由心中一紧。他猛然察觉，在提起这个话题之后，吉良似乎过于沉默了。  
——一个人如果连心跳都没有，究竟在何种意义上算是活着呢？修兵记起从他手中经过，登载在瀞灵廷通讯上的那篇报告，顿时感到一阵恶寒。  
处在生死之间、以一种可说是违逆了自然秩序的方式存在，对此修兵并不感到陌生，即便只是短暂的体验，也给他留下了难以磨灭的印象。于是，他下意识地摸了摸手臂曾被那个叫彦弥的孩子扯断的地方。

◆

散场的时候，无月的夜空里已升起了漫天繁星，射场和乱菊各自告别后便向队舍的方向瞬步离开了。  
“喂，吉良。”  
大概是酒精的作用，修兵想——但事实上他并没喝太多——积攒着的某种情绪终于转为了行动。  
“桧佐木大哥…这是？”看到他突兀的道歉礼，身为后辈的三番队副队长不由露出了惊讶的神色。  
“真的很抱歉…我不该允许发表那篇报告的。”  
“…我记得前辈征求过我的同意啊。”  
这么快便反应过来他指的是哪篇报告，果然说不在意都是假的…修兵用力摇了摇头，“不，我本就不该问的…”  
——当时从十二番队传来的说法是，如果无法发表人体改造实验的报告，就不得不换成对僵尸化的研究。但那牵涉到的人就太多了，于是他抱着权衡利弊的心态，征求了吉良的意见，后者则随意地说“那就发表吧”。  
直到今天，听到拳西把涅的手术与蓝染的崩玉实验相提并论，修兵才意识到他究竟犯了多么可怕的错误。  
“但是桧佐木大哥自己，也会接下不情愿的采访工作吧。”  
既默认了他本不乐于看到那篇报告被发表，却又同时小心地岔开了话题吗…真是不坦率，修兵心想。  
“这…不一样。”  
为了工作而忍受些许不便，与被抹消了人格、代之以“实验品”这种冰冷词句，完全不可同日而语。  
吉良沉默了一阵，居酒屋窗子透出的光将阴影投在他的身前。  
“前辈并没有错，请不要这么想。”  
说完，他便以“三番队要负责今晚的夜间巡逻”为理由离开了。修兵独自站着发了阵呆，叹息似的缓缓呼出一口气，心底升起无处着力的烦躁感。  
怪不得凤桥队长会采取这种旁敲侧击的奇怪策略…

◆

战后恢复的工作大抵是平淡而无趣的，倒不是说大家对此有什么不满；只不过，当下的首要目标是让瀞灵廷内的种种事务得以正常运作，暂时难以顾及其他，便也导致了廷内生活异常无聊的现状。  
就连那家经常被队士们光顾的居酒屋，也是在停业了将近一年之后才重新开张。  
这种时候，前往现世出任务——哪怕只是一、两天的时间——就变成了令众人羡慕不已的机会，可以远离廷内的萧索废墟，接触一下世间的烟火气。  
此外，考虑到在大战后的创伤以及紧张的重建工作带来的双重压力，各队也默许了完成任务之后有限度地拖延返回时间的做法。如此一来，去往现世公干愈发变得像某种福利了。  
不过，接到去现世追捕逃犯的任务时，修兵所能想到的只是迟迟收不上来的稿件，以及他究竟要熬几个通宵才能补回漏下的时间。  
但他敬爱的拳西队长却只是专制地表示，任务不可能交给别人，理由是“白和别人一起去，我不放心”，潜台词则是“如果换了其他人，大概会被她欺负到想要退队。”  
而就在出发的前一天，他又像刚刚想起来似的，轻描淡写地提了一句：“哦对了，为了保险起见，我还申请了三番队的支援，也不知道楼十会派谁来。”  
修兵顿时有了一种上当受骗的感觉。  
他对与吉良一起出任务并没有什么意见——毕竟这个以优异成绩从灵术院毕业的学弟向来是个可靠的同伴。但借身为队长的便利，刻意安排就是另一回事了。  
这段时间为了凤桥队长的委托，他开始有意寻找各种能与吉良打交道的机会，甚至还会借口讨教如何弹吉他，时不时跑去三番队。  
以吉良的观察能力，自己过分的热心应该已经被察觉了。自那天之后，他又曾试探过两、三次，但对方却总会刻意避开最重要的话题。  
即便如此，修兵仍然相信，时间久了，总会有所进展。身为死神，时间恐怕是最不值钱的东西。  
这次前往现世的任务，或许能成为一个契机，两位队长想必也是怀着类似的想法，才作此安排。但究竟该怎样度过任务之后多余的时间，他着实没有头绪，以至于在出发前夜，翻来覆去几乎失眠。

◆

好在任务本身颇为顺利。  
将逃犯递解给前来接应的队士之后，白直接开溜去了假面军团的驻地。两人用小半天的时间完成了代购工作，沿着步行街无所事事地走了一段，有一搭没一搭地谈些毫无营养的日常琐事。  
“平子队长提议说，通讯以后可以考虑发行电子版…”  
“想必是在现世的时候接触了无纸化办公吧，确实能省却不少印刷和投递的工作…”  
路边立着一块大型电子屏幕，大概是商户用以招徕顾客的手段，如镜子般显出往来游人的身影，又额外添了些不明所以的动画特效。  
修兵向屏幕望去，却又很快地移开了目光：为了在现世活动时不惹上麻烦，义骸不会保留外貌上引人注目的部分。看到没有伤疤与纹身的自己，像是某个平行世界来的版本，让他不由有些无所适从。  
“…倒是个不错的想法…”  
他本想继续刚才的话题，却发觉吉良的脚步停了下来，转头去看，只见曾经的学弟正愣愣地盯着那面屏幕，像是目睹了什么恐怖的景象一般，双眼圆睁，紧咬下唇，身体微微颤抖着。  
但顺着视线看去，屏幕中只是他自己的影像而已。  
为什么会害怕那个…  
顾不得多想，修兵直接释放了灵压。虽然受限于义骸，力量有限，却也足够激起一位久经历练的死神的本能反应。  
“桧佐木…大哥？”涣散的目光瞬间集中，看到眼前人的表情，吉良立刻意识到发生了什么。  
“你还好吗？”  
语气中毫不掺假的担忧几乎令他有些招架不住——为什么过了这么久，自己还是需要前辈照顾啊…  
压下无谓的思绪，他微微点头，“嗯”了一声算是回答，接着便试探着向前挪动了脚步。所幸还没到走不动路的地步，看来方才只是短暂的失控而已。  
“我们向前走吧，再站在这里会引起疑心的。”  
“呃…哦，好。”  
虽然仍怀着满腹疑问，修兵并没再多说什么，默默跟了上去。  
“抱歉，我只是…突然感觉到了义骸的心跳，有些惊讶罢了。”走出两步之后，前方飘来一句仿佛自语的低声解释。  
修兵不由在心底诅咒起了这颠倒错乱的世界。  
像是打破了什么禁忌一般，沉默在两人之间蔓延开来。直至走出了热闹的步行街，来到一处偏僻的街角花园，在灌木掩映的长椅上坐下，吉良才再次开口。  
“我在那之后就提出过要辞职，但队长拒绝了。说是他不喜欢处理队务，再加上队里死…暂时人手不足，如果与新的副队长合不来会很麻烦。”  
看上去你们两个相处得还不错。修兵想了想，还是把这句话吞了回去。  
“但是楼十郎队长…是个很浮夸的人，有时候让人难以看清他的真实想法。”  
果然还是信任问题…如果不是拳西队长回来了，自己也会有同样的困扰吧。但假以时日…  
“我不知道队长他拜托前辈了什么事情，但看起来你为此感到颇为困扰。如果是这样的话，请放弃吧，我会自己向他说明的。”  
来不及感慨自己这个学弟的观察能力，修兵立刻反驳：“你这是什么话…”  
“前辈还没看过我现在的样子吧。”  
说完，不给对方留下辩驳的余地，吉良直接解放出灵体，站在半空，粗暴地扯开了右侧的衣襟。  
修兵伸手扶住倒下去的义骸，目光下意识地跟住了那身着死霸装的身影。出现在眼前的一幕将是他未来许多场噩梦的主题，但此时此刻他的视线就像被钉住了似的，无论如何也无法离开那合金支架支撑着的可怕空洞。  
“我已经不是前辈所认识的那个吉良伊鹤了。”  
曾经说过“我谁也不是”的死神以与那残破身躯相称的冷漠语气说道。

◆

这是近一周以来，修兵第二次在半夜惊醒了。  
他很少会做连贯的梦，醒来后能记得的更是往往只有几个破碎的片段，譬如蟹泽的死，或是东仙队长溅在他身上的血。仿佛梦里仍然习惯性地压抑着那些记忆，只有超过了某个阈值才会以短暂的形式爆发出来。  
至于其他的部分，大概便是做了内心世界里那个家伙的养料吧。  
“内心的阴暗面”…这还是吉良对风死的评价，想来实在有些讽刺。  
从现世返回的当天，迎着拳西与白充满八卦心的视线，他却不得不坦陈自己搞砸了。  
“别把这当作什么个人的失败，对那孩子，或许该换个方式。剩下的事就让楼十去操心吧，你已经做了很多了。”  
九番队队长如此安慰自己心灰意冷的副官。  
那天夜里，修兵久久无法入睡，又在凌晨时分猛然惊醒，脑子里的某个念头驱使着他在天没亮的时候便来到了队里，并在早上拳西推开门的那一刻，不顾对方讶异的眼神脱口而出：“如果伊鹤要再提出辞职，可否拜托凤桥队长，千万不要批准？”  
“一大早起来就为了告诉我这个？楼十不会的。”拳西半是感到好笑地保证着，看到自家副队长因为缺觉而略带些恍惚的眼神，又有些按捺不住想动用武力把常识敲进某人脑袋的冲动。  
押着人去队舍睡下，拳西苦恼地揉了揉眉心，猛然意识到，修兵在情急之下对他那个学弟改了称呼，顿觉头疼又加了倍。  
“某种意义上修兵和吉良有点像呢，我是指在用沉迷工作逃避心理问题这方面。”  
听完拳西转述的白如此评论道。  
“所以说才会拜托这种奇怪的事情嘛，而且被他说中了…那小子确实又向楼十递辞呈来的。虽然只是拿工作绑着他挺糟糕的，但现在也只有这种权宜之计。”  
白哼了一声，低头沉思了片刻，终于决定这是个无解的问题，当下不该过分操心，不如顺其自然。  
“…话说我们在办公时间说别队的闲话是不是不太好。”  
“快说！你这模仿怪把白怎么样了？她才不是会这么在意工作的人！”  
“滚开啦！”

◆

忙碌的时间总是过得飞快，转眼又快到了吉良需要去十二番队检查身体的日子。  
反正无论如何也会被看穿，修兵难得坦率了一次，在预定的日期前一天向拳西开口打听：“这次…吉良去，需要我陪同吗？”  
拳西看了看他，不置可否地挑挑眉：“你不介意吗？”  
“当然不。”修兵脱口而出，又立刻觉得不妥，匆忙补充道：“啊…但是也要看他的意见。或许…还是叫别人去比较好，阿散井和雏森都可以吧，他们毕竟是同学。”  
优柔寡断瞻前顾后可不是六车九番队的作风啊…拳西在内心无奈地摇了摇头。“按楼十的说法，他本来就是想一个人去的，所以无论找谁都差不多。如果你觉得可以接受，就继续吧，毕竟这几个月都是你，换人反倒比较奇怪。”  
然而，在他因为“总有一天需要面对这件事”和“我是不是给他太大压力了”两种矛盾的心情而再次失眠的次日，却得知了吉良已事先更改了预约时间，早在两天前就独自前往进行检查的消息。

◆

就这样，又是一段风平浪静的时光，修兵甚至有些佩服自己的伪装能力，天知道这段时间，他和吉良两个人是如何默契地在所有人面前维持了一切如常的假象。  
看上去就连知晓部分内情的两位队长也相信了他们各自的说辞，不再时不时担心地问东问西了。  
或许这样持续下去也没什么不好，但修兵的困惑却与日俱增。他实在看不透吉良那淡漠的表现背后隐藏着怎样的想法，也不知道自己究竟是否过于一厢情愿。  
如果有什么契机，可以打破这种奇怪的僵局就好了。  
如此默默期望的修兵，并没预料到那个机会竟来得如此令人猝不及防。

◆

说不上惊醒了他的是突发急令，还是门上那阵巨大的敲击声。地狱蝶带来的消息是，“如过往一段时间一样，只是友哈巴赫散落的灵压再现。虽然强度超过往常，但料想并无大碍。已由负责巡逻的三番队出面处理，其余番队暂时待命，不必出动。”  
门外站着的是一个小姑娘，这件事本身就够奇怪的了，更诡异的是她还穿着贵族的华服。  
修兵在脑海中确认了一下，自己这段时间并没再惹上什么了不起的麻烦，这才微微俯下身问道：“找我有什么事吗？”  
“桧佐木修兵，”小女孩以与年龄丝毫不符的沉稳语气说道——那声音似曾相识：“抱歉不能作更多解释，但我恳请你的协助，为了我们二人共同的友人吉良伊鹤。”  
“伊鹤他怎么了吗？”想到方才的消息，他急忙问道，“和那个友哈巴赫的灵压有什么关系？”  
“比起这个，如果作为死神的你想要与宿敌交战，而不愿牵连他人的话，会选择哪里作为战场呢？”  
虽然是奇怪的问题，修兵却瞬间想出了那个答案：“恐怕会是双殛之丘。”  
“果然如此，剩下的就在路上说吧，我们现在就去那里。”  
虽然仍是一头雾水，但对方看起来并无可疑之处，再加上这或许也算是贵族的命令，修兵便也没说什么，一边以队间通讯系统向三番队队长通报了这条消息，一边跟着女孩的脚步来到了夜间微凉的空气中。  
“长话短说，技术开发局判断事态，凭借的只是读数而已，但我怀疑这次事件有所不同。大战时四十六室曾经遭受过灭却师的袭击，是三番队副队长吉良伊鹤依靠侘助的能力把来袭的灭却师埋入地下。我有把握认为，它与友哈巴赫残余的灵压产生了互相作用，以某种方式脱身了。换句话说，这次是过往的幽灵挟着新获得的力量在寻仇。”  
“所以只要阻止它就好了？”  
听到修兵的回应，女孩露出笑意，随即却又恢复了严肃的表情：“抱歉，我没说清楚。之所以拜托你来，是想让你阻止吉良伊鹤。”  
“…你这是什么意思？”  
这实在有些出人意料，修兵不由心生警惕。  
“我不是说在阻止犯罪这种意义上呐，请不要多虑。我只想拜托你，无论如何…请不要让他再以那种舍身的方式战斗了，这一次，他或许会死。”  
说到最后，她始终维持着的那成竹在胸的语气消失了，虽然极力压抑着，却还是被微微颤抖的尾音出卖了真实的情绪。  
为了维持身为贵族的威严，这么小的年纪就要学会如此说话吗？他突然觉得有些理解眼前这位少女了。

◆

修兵很快便明白了女孩口中“舍身的战斗”是什么意思。  
与吉良交战的灭却师呈现的是类似大战时的敌人所展示出的、称为完圣体的形态，但与那时的对手视人命为草芥的轻蔑态度相比，现下的这位却显得异常执着且歇斯底里，在战斗中不停地狂呼吼叫，实在不知是怎样的恨意在驱使着他。  
从交手的情况来看，对方的能力似乎是再生一类，也能将身体的部位变化为类似雾气的状态，再重新结合——这让修兵想到了乱菊的斩魄刀，想必他就是靠着这招从地下钻出来的。  
但这也意味着侘助几乎毫无用武之地。无法使用斩魄刀，只有凭借鬼道和斩术与敌人周旋。修兵意识到，吉良能拖住灭却师这么久，凭借的全都是那孤注一掷的打法。如果躲闪会妨碍攻击节奏，便毫不在意地任由对方的攻击落在自己身上；为了从意想不到的角度进行攻击，也不惜承受更多的伤害。  
接近战场的时候他便释放出了灵压，可交手中的两人都没有作出任何反应，仿佛眼中只有彼此。  
“如果是吉良，一定会把那当成自己的责任，或说罪责吧。”修兵想起小女孩的话。“想要阻止他很难，或许只有你才能做到…我指的并不是你的卐解呐。”  
“割除吧，风死。”  
利刃切掉了灭却师的双手，虽然它们飞速地再生着，却也成功打断了对方的攻势。  
“可恶，别碍事！”  
看到吉良举起侘助时，修兵在心中暗叫糟糕，果然，倒飞而回的镰刀被反折的刀刃勾住，不知受了几击，失控地向地面坠落而去。  
真是疯了…  
“不瞒你说，我一直在与吉良通信。自与无形帝国的战争之后，他唯一以个人的口吻提及的名字，就是桧佐木君了。虽然只是一句话而已，‘桧佐木大哥居然会把他的卐解告诉我，对于死神来说，这完全是不可理解的做法’…但我想那也意味着什么吧。”  
“出于兴趣，我进行了一些调查…很抱歉，但掌握所有死神的资料，也是我身为大灵术回廊司书的责任。虽然你的能力很强大，但希望你不要考虑动用它。”  
…正巧，我也是这样打算的。  
感受到了远处飞速移近的两道灵压，修兵提高声音喊了一句：“凤桥队长、日番谷队长，这里就拜托二位了！”  
先前确认敌人的能力后，他又再次进行了汇报，不出所料，凤桥找来了同样可以克制对方的十番队队长协助。凭借幻觉系的金沙罗舞团和鬼道系的冰轮丸，想必不会出什么差池。  
见援兵来到，修兵收回风死。瞬步到了吉良身侧，以圆闸扇挡下了灭却师的又一轮攻击后，没等对方能作出任何反应，便直接伸手揽住他的肩，强行将人带到一旁的巷子里。  
“别拦着我！”两人方一落地，吉良便推开了修兵，单手持刀支在地上撑住身体，分明一副力竭的样子，但看他的眼神，竟是想要回到战场上。  
“我不会让你回去的，”修兵平静地说。“那边的战斗很快就会结束了。”  
“如果我一定要去，你会拦下我。即使我为此攻击你，你也不会还击，而是照单全收。因为你不会死——无论如何，风死都会把你救回来。你是这样想的吗？”  
“我确实这样想过…”  
“那你就想错了！”吉良用出不知从哪里来的力气，抵住修兵的胸口将他按在身后的墙上，举起侘助横在两人之间。他的声音并不大，语气却透着癫狂：“死亡并不是最可怕的结局…你看到那个灭却师了吗？那可是个能无限再生的家伙啊…但是我把他活埋了，眼看着他沉到泥土和碎石当中去，给予他无穷的绝望…何等残忍…难道你不害怕吗？然而如此憎恨着我的他从那里逃了出来…”  
“你是想说，这是上天要清偿你的罪业吗？”修兵伸手握住吉良的手腕，冰冷而紊乱的灵压令他不由心中一惊，“我确实想过，如果到了最后关头，或许只有风死绞绳才能阻止你。但多亏了那个小姑娘，我才想明白了一件事：你根本不会攻击我。所以我改变了想法…”  
“你别太自信了！”  
“这和自信可没什么关系，”修兵笑了笑，“实话实说，你比我要敏锐得多，我能想清楚的事情，你不可能不懂。”说着，他抬起另一只手，按在侘助的刀刃上，缓慢而坚定地向外推去。  
时间仿佛被拉长了。他能感觉到，手中的刀刃在颤抖，充满了不甘心、恐惧和迷茫，但唯一能够确定的是，随着他微弱的推力，它一寸一寸地退让着，甚至没在他的手上留下任何割痕。  
“真过分…”斩魄刀落在地上，伴随着那声响的是吉良的一声轻叹。“总觉得这种幸运的事情不会落到我头上啊。”  
说完，他本想退后一步，却骤然睁大了眼睛。  
“喂，伊鹤，怎么了…？”修兵察觉了他的状态，不由急道。  
“请带我去四番队…”  
说完这话，吉良便脱了力地向前倒去。修兵立刻把人揽住，却发觉左手碰到的地方一片湿润——并非是从与灭却师交战时获得的伤口、而是从义肢与身体相连的地方，鲜血不停地渗了出来。

◆

自前任队长不在之后，四番队对于不听指挥的病号便失去了恐吓能力，只能采取沟通的方法了。  
但任谁都没能想到，第一个惹出乱子来的居然不是十一番队的某个莽夫，而是五好青年、九番队副队长桧佐木修兵。  
而且，或许连卯之花队长也会觉得很难办吧…虎彻勇音头疼地想到。一方面，他并没做任何出格的事情，只是安静地坐在那里散发出痛苦的气息而已；另一方面，那好像也不是什么无理的诉求。  
“难道他就不能作为十三队的队士接受治疗，而非要像什么实验品一样被研究来、研究去的吗？”  
于是，她把“这并非我们的专长”之类的话扔在了脑后，抱着尽力而为的心态，忙了一整夜，才算勉强稳定住了状况。至于接下去究竟该怎么做，却没有任何想法。  
于是，当看到九番队队长的身影时，她像是见到了救星似的松了口气；但解脱的感觉只持续了短暂的一瞬，紧接着，她不由为桧佐木担心起来。  
听闻有的人相信拳头也是交流的一种方式，六车队长看上去确实是这样的类型。如果要打起来，也千万请到医院外面去…她不停祈祷着，甚至没有多加留心跟在他后面进来的两个人究竟是谁。  
“队长，你也…”在拳西踏入病房的瞬间，修兵猛地站起身来，难以置信地盯着对方：“…我以为您会理解的…”  
“你这是准备和我打架吗？”拳西看了看他放在刀柄上的手，露出失望的表情：“自己状态都这么差，还想帮到谁？”  
修兵刚想反驳，看到走进房间的另一个人时却惊讶地张口结舌：“…浦…浦原先生…”  
“哦，修兵啊，好久不见。”浦原喜助以轻快地语气打了个招呼。  
“别在这杵着碍事了！”没等修兵能说出连贯的句子，便被拳西押着向门外推去：“松本，麻烦你把这小子给绑走。”  
“遵命！”松本乱菊愉快地答应道。

◆

“仅限这一次，你有什么想抱怨的，我都会耐心听着，所以不要浪费机会哦。”  
乱菊这样说着，又不知从哪里拿出一个酒壶，砸在桌子上。  
修兵的视线在她与酒壶之间打了两个来回，心中感慨不愧是拳西队长，竟出手就是杀招，还是明晃晃的阳谋，让他毫无招架之力。  
“我好难啊…”于是片刻之后，被灌得半醉的他没出息地趴在桌子上哭了起来，几个月间累积的困惑与不安一起涌上心头。  
“…最后她告诉我了她的名字，还问了一句‘桧佐木君已经和吉良以名字相称了吗？’…我最开始还奇怪她为什么会这么问…”  
“…但是伊鹤既然早就看出来了，为什么不说呢？是想就这样把我推开吗？他说幸运的事情不会落到自己头上…是认为注定无法得到幸福，觉得自己罪孽深重，所以一切的不幸都只是命运的惩罚？这么想实在太过分了…”  
“…把罪业当作与世界唯一的联系，怎么可以产生这种乱七八糟的想法呢？”  
“…我该怎么办才好…”  
乱菊听完他颠三倒四的叙述，单手撑在桌上支着侧脸，定定地看着手中空空如也的酒杯。  
“我也不知道他为什么会产生那些想法，但有一点你说错了…他从最开始，就并没打算把你推开啊。”  
“诶…？”  
迎着修兵疑惑的目光，她自嘲地一笑：“如果他真的想推开你，只会一言不发地走掉，才不会故意去吓唬你。虽然那看起来是拒绝，但也让你参与到了他的世界当中去，不是吗？如果是无所谓的人，怎么可能会主动让对方看到自己真实的样子…看得出他自己也很矛盾，是银导致的信任问题吧…”  
“原来是这样…”修兵不由愣住了，“这么说来，我好像做了傻事…”  
“太不坦率会惹出麻烦来的哦，你们两个。”  
修兵注意到，乱菊并没否认他的说法。

◆

三番队副队长登门道歉的时候，拳西和白立刻说着“去训练场”之类的话溜了出去，丝毫不在意那有多么的欲盖弥彰。  
被留下独处的两人尴尬地对视一阵，还是修兵先打破了沉默：“这么快就放你出来了？本来还以为会需要去医院探视什么的…”  
“啊，因为现在的身体没有受伤之后需要愈合这一说…情况稳定下来，就可以自由行动了。”  
看到修兵的表情，吉良又立刻接道：“但浦原先生说，他会帮忙想办法。”  
“那个我也听说了。”  
事实上，浦原私下里对他说的是，“如果能用你的能力把灵体固定在生与死之间，让我有足够的时间把来自其他人的部分分离，或许织姬小姐的‘拒绝’就能派上用场了，只是确定可行性还需要一段时间…不得不说是颇为奇妙的缘分呐。”  
“一定可以的。”修兵笃定地说。  
“希望如此…”  
还是这样的语气啊…眼看着对方大概又要说出“真是添麻烦”了之类的话，他心中一动，脱口而出：“我说，伊鹤。”  
“诶？“  
“偶尔也不要皱着眉嘛！”一边说着，修兵下意识地抬起手，揉了揉吉良的眉心。  
“诶…前辈！”  
像是被吓到似的，吉良侧过身，低下头去。虽然被垂下的头发挡住了视线，但露出的耳廓却染上了红晕。  
反应这么过激吗？修兵收回手，尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，本以为不过是自然而然的动作，现在却好像做了什么不得了的事情一样，气氛变得好奇怪…这么想着，他感到自己脸上的温度也在不断上升。  
倒也很可爱就是了…  
“啊…哈哈，那个…”他清了清嗓子，勉强维持正常的语气，“如果有时间的话，陪我去一趟流魂街吧。”

◆

“桧佐木先生！”  
彦弥把三个茶杯摆在桌上，向修兵打了招呼之后，视线落在了吉良身上。  
“这是吉良伊鹤，我的朋友，三番队的副队长。”  
“能带到我这里来…不是一般的朋友吧。”  
修兵闻言，立刻把正在喝的水喷了出去：“不要一副什么都懂的样子好吗？”  
“这就是你说的那个‘不怎么理解人际关系’的孩子吗？”吉良适时地补了一刀。  
“这种事，只要认真去学，就能学会。”彦弥以理所当然的表情说道。  
并不是那么回事吧…修兵不由开始怀疑，自己究竟捡回了怎样一个可怕的存在。

◆

“那孩子是以碎片拼接起来的灵魂，所以灵压有些奇怪。”  
自流魂街返回的路上，修兵解释道。  
吉良点点头：“原来如此。”  
“早就想说了，前辈的卐解…很了不起。”  
方才，无视修兵的阻拦，彦弥将被风死绞绳所阻止的经历一五一十地讲了出来。  
“你可别说这种大话来让我难堪了，只是会比较痛而已、其他也没什么了…”修兵顿时窘得口不择言。  
“…如果再来一次，你还是会那样做吧。”  
“…大概？”  
“嗯…这回答果然很有你的风格…”  
“喂，你这是什么意思啊！”  
“就是字面意思的说。”  
走出一段路去，是一处缓丘，湛蓝的天空在眼前铺开，远处可以看到瀞灵廷的轮廓。  
两人颇有默契地停下了脚步，修兵转过身，看着身边的人说：“其实你不喜欢现在这样子吧。”紧接着又补了一句：“别跟我说什么无所谓之类的话。”  
“…如果那么说，你会拿‘你自己的想法也很重要’之类的话来教训我吗？”吉良微笑着摇摇头，又叹了口气，看向远方的天际：“偶尔会想，为什么偏偏是我活下来了。”  
“事已至此，为了不至于无颜面对死去的人，也只有继续走下去，直到倒下去的那一天。虽然我这么对自己说，但还是很沉重啊…”  
“如果是在战斗中力竭而死，即使是他们，也无法责怪我了吧…用力过度的时候，身体接合的地方会变得不稳定，这我还是能感觉出来的。”  
憎恨自己的无能为力、进而诅咒自身那得以延续的生命。虽然是糟糕的想法，但也并非不可理解。  
说完，吉良侧过头，与修兵视线交汇。  
“抱歉，让你担心了。”  
“喂，我可不想听你这么说啊。”  
吉良闻言，嘴角上扬，露出浅淡的笑意。  
“那就…以后请多指教吧。”


End file.
